The Twist and Turns of Life
by LivingLifeToTheFullest96
Summary: Bella Swan isn't who she said she was. After Edward left her NM she goes To Mystic Falls and runs into certain family member's. Who could they be? And what happens when the Cullens return?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight and Vampire Diaries they belong only L.J. Smith and Stephenie Mayers. :'( **

**Chapter .1.**

Isabella's POV

He left me. Me. All because he thought I was a 'fragile human' girl. He left because he was to dangerous to be with me. I should have told him sooner maybe then he wouldn't have left me here in the middle of the woods tears running down my face.

'Maybe I should just go home' I thought as I stood and made my way back to Charlie's.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella Katerina Salvatore. I am 151 years old. I was born on the night of September 13th, 1860, to a miss Katherine Pierce and Mr. Damon Salvatore. I never knew my mother as she left my father and myself the night after I was born leaving my father to raise me.

You see I'm different then what children should have been back then. The reason for that is I was not a normal child, I was what my father would always tell me a miracle as should never have been born. You're probably wondering what is she babbling on about. Well the thing is when my mother conceived me she was a vampire and my father was not. You're probably thinking now this girls crazy, well it's the truth, I'm not fully human, I am only half. And that is what makes me different, being half-human and half-vampire.

Two night's after my birth my father killed himself along with my uncle Stefan. Only the difference was father knew he would awaken but uncle Stefan did not. By awaken I mean he would go into the transition where he needed to drain a living person in order to became a vampire. After the transition was complete he was ready to take me away from his father to keep me and now himself.

But he stopped because he found uncle Stefan by the old gazebo where father used to take him, but when he found him he wasn't a human but a vampire. He had killed their father not realizing what he would became and how dangerous it was to go back to their home.

After that they both traveled together of course me with them. But after a while uncle Stefan began to resent father because my mother had played a game with them both by compelling them to love her. But her game backfired when they discovered that she was pregnant with me. But uncle Stefan began to drift away from father and the two started arguing but would stop if they were in my presence. After a while uncle Stefan had gotten tired with their arguments and left. Leaving father and myself to travel once again.

When I became of age at 17 I stopped growing and told father that I was going to travel alone which I complied but only with a request that I was to visit him. And I did every 50 years or so I also would go see uncle Stefan. And that is how I came to Folks and mete Edward. I had compelled a man named Charlie Swan to believe that I was his daughter that still lived with her mother abroad.

I compelled him to believe that I came to live with him to give my 'mother' and her new husband space as they wanted to travel so I came to live with him. I enrolled myself into Folks High and that is how I mete the man that hurt me so.

Picking myself up off the muddy grass that I had fallen into when he left and ran back to Charlie's home to pack my stuff that I had brought. When I arrived Charlie's Police cruiser still wasn't outside so I had some time. Running into the room I occupied I grabbed the suitcase I kept under the bed and started packing my personal stuff as I already had the clothes that I would have worn before coming to Folks packed.

I picked up I picture of myself at a younger age, uncle Stefan and father up from next my lap-top and held it in my hands before packing it. Next was the lap-top and the rest of my pictures. Once all done I went down stairs and sat on the couch waiting for Charlie to get home.

'what is it like there I wonder, it will be nice to go there and learn about the town I were born in and see the place father and uncle Stefan grew up in. I thought, wondering about Mystic Falls, Virginia.

The front door opened and then slammed shut, "Bells, I'm home." Charlie called while hanging his gun belt up and talking his boots off.

I got off the couch and walked toward Charlie, "Charlie." I whispered.

Looking up I caught his gaze making him look eye level with me, "Isabella went back home wanting to be with her mother. You will miss her but you knew it was for the best." I said compelling him.

"I knew it was for the best." he replied mechanically.

I picked up my suitcase and quickly ran through the woods and straight to the Cullen home. Tears sprung to my eyes the closer I got to the house but I knew that the only way I was getting out of Folks and straight to Mystic Falls was by a fast car.

Going into their garage while holding back a sob I saw that the only cars that they had left was Carlisle's Black Mercedes S55 AMG, Emmett's grey Jeep and Ed-Edwards Silver Volvo.

More tears streamed down my face as memories forced their way through my mind reminding me of the time I spent in that car and with whom. Deciding that the safest car to take would be the Black Mercedes S5 AMG as I have never been in that car before.

Grabbing the keys that hung on the hook by the garage door I unlocked the car and quickly threw my suitcase in the back seat, jumping into the drivers seat I started the car and sped out of there as fast as the car would take me speeding my way out of Folks and on my way to Mystic Falls…

**Review and tell what you think.**

**Twilight-Freak-xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Own nothing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter .2.**

Isabella's POV

Three and a half hours that how long it took for me to get from Folks to Mystic Falls and that is also including the three time I had to stop for gas along the way.

As I passed the sign that said **Welcome to Mystic Falls**, memories started to flood my brain. Memories of the time I would spend with my father or Stefan, the first time my father took me hunting and how Stefan had argued saying that it was unnatural to teach a girl of twelve to hunt people when hungry, of course dad would disagree and tell him to mind his own business, that I was his daughter and not Stefan's.

Memories of how dad would have stayed up late when I was younger to teach me new things or tell me stories, how he would comfort me if I got scared or had a nightmare. Things changed slightly as I got older dad would still comfort me if needed, but at times he would distance himself in saying that I would need my space, and pretty soon I began to understand what needing my own space was for. Of course dad would get a little antsy when I wouldn't come down to eat my proper food such as chips or maybe pasta or salad or my favorite Macaroni & cheese.

Slowly I eased the car onto a quite street. Not many people were walking the street and there were no children were insight. Something told me that there was something strange about this neighborhood. Turning around the bend I realized then why there was no one wondering around the street and that was because right up ahead was a small bar/grill named **Mystic Grill**. Is there anything in this town that doesn't have the word Mystic before it?

Parking close to the bar and quickly turning the car off I got out and made my way inside, passing quit a lot of teenage boys. I could feel eyes on me from behind as I stepped into the Grill but of course not turning back to look at the group of children.

Looking around I saw an empty booth and sat in it looking at the menu but I wasn't really hungry for anything.

"I'm guessing your new here?" asked a boy as he began to cleaned around the table where I sat.

"Yes, I only now got here." I said smiling at him.

Looking over at him I saw that he had sandy blonde/brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked almost innocent with the small smile that played at his lips.

"Yeah, well welcome to Mystic Falls, I'm Matt." he said looking at me.

"Isabella, but just call me Bella, Isabella's to formal." I replied.

"Well Bella, it was nice to meet you." he said picking his cloth up.

"Yeah you to." I said as he walked away.

Looking down at my hands a sudden thought hit me, 'I wonder where the Salvatore house is, maybe I could ask someone.'

I lifted my head up just as some girl was about to walk passed.

"Excuse me, miss, but could you help me please?" I asked turning my body to face her.

She looked down at me with a smile on her face as she replied, "Sure."

"Could you direct me to the Salvatore house please." as soon as I said Salvatore the smile on her face fell and a frown replaced it.

"um, yeah, I was just heading over there now actually if you want to follow me." she said looking at me with slight fear in her eyes.

Nodding my head I got out of the booth and started following her out.

"I'm Elena by the way." she said breaking the silence.

"It's nice to meet you Elena, my name is Bella."

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think. I know it is short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**

**Twilight-Freak-xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 3**

Isabella's POV

I followed Elena's car through the streets of Mystic Falls until we turned up onto a path lead off the road and was covered with loads of trees. Driving through them I felt a lump form at the back of my throat as I remembered the road that lead to the house of the former occupants of my heart and that house.

Pushing them to the back of mind and refusing to let the tears shred I focused on the road ahead of me and the house that it lead up to. Standing there before me was the most beautiful Victorian house. You could tell by how it stood the bricking even though it still stood perfectly it has never been rebuilt.

Parking the car behind Elena's and stepping out I took in my surroundings. It was beautiful with an almost elegant look to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Elena asked looking at my reaction but I could see the reluctance in her eyes every time they shifted to look at the house.

Ignoring this I answered, "It is."

Slowly she stepped forward leading the way toward the house. Nothing else was said as we walked up the stairs toward the brown door blocking the way into the house.

Stopping in front of it Elena hesitantly put her shaking hand on the doorknob, turned it and pushed the door forward I could see inside.

Walking into the corridor she stopped and not wanting to be rude and wonder the home of someone I don't know I stopped also. Taking a deep breath I caught scent of the very people or vampires that had caused me heartache.

Tears formed again and this time I didn't stop but walked right into the front room to find Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme with dad?

Confusion and shock clouded my mind now as I looked at him. His dark hair fallen into his midnight blue eyes as they trained on me with the same shock and also a hint of anger. He stood to his full height and folded his jacket covered arms over his chest, cocking on of his eyebrows.

"You have some explaining to do." He said in his warning tone that told me 'don't even try it.'

Opening my mouth to speak but couldn't get the words out as a strong pair of arms wrapped around me bring me into a big bear hug which could only be given by one person, Emmett.

Laughing he picked me up and spun me around, "Emmett, I can't breathe." I said breathlessly making him put me down.

The next pair of arms that wrapped around me was the motherly kind which could only belong to Esme, "We missed you sweetie." She whispered in my ear.

"I missed you all to." I told her as I pulled away.

The net hug was by Carlisle and then one from Rosalie which shocked me as I thought she hated me.

"I'm so sorry, so sorry." She said dry sobbing on my shoulder.

"It's ok Rose I forgive you." Pulling away smiling she went and stood next to Emmett.

"Bella, I'm sor-." Putting my hand up stopping him mid word I stepped forward, "Jasper, I never blamed you it wasn't your fault."

Smiling at me but still stood his distance, a throat cleared reverting my attention back to my father.

"Sorry to interrupt but-." Before he could continue Jasper cut him off.

"Of course, sorry, Damon this is Bella Swan, Bella, Damon." Jasper said introducing us.

Suddenly dad's eye-brows shot up, "Swan?" he asked looking straight at me. Of course this caused confusion to pass through the Cullen family.

"Wait, where is Alice and E-Edward?" I asked facing the family.

Hesitation passed through them, "That can wait Isabella, you have explaining to do especially about our agreement. What did we agree if you broke it then?"

Looking down I didn't answer.

"Isabella." He said in a frustrated tone.

"That if I didn't see you after fifty years then the next time I do I have to stay with you." I answered automatically not wanting to anger him.

"Wait, why would you both agree on that?" asked a confused Elena that I had forgotten was hear, but I did notice the fear in her eyes as they would occasionally look over at Jasper or Emmett.

I then realized why she was afraid to come near here.

"We'll wait for your boyfriend to get home before we answer that." Dad said.

Nodding she turned her attention fully on the two well-built Cullen watching them with fear in her eyes.

"We will finish this discussion later Isabella, are we clear?" he asked looking straight at me.

Nodding I turned back to the Cullen's, "Where are the other two?" I asked again.

"They sort of ran off together, apparently they have been having an affair for months even when we were still with you, I'm sorry Bella." Jasper said in a sad tone.

"So he was telling the truth." I whispered tears welling up once again but this time falling down my face.

The first one to react was of course my father; he was in front of me in seconds wrapping me into his embrace, comforting me.

A/N: I know it took a while to update this chapter sorry. Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner. Review and tell me what you think.

Twilight-freak-xx


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of Vampire Diaries or Twilight. :(

Chapter 4

Damon's POV

I held Isabella as she cried into my t-shirt, thinking murderous thoughts of how I could hunt the person who caused this and kill them torture them even. Slowly I felt that she was calming down, of course I was getting strange looks from the 'cold ones' as they are called while I held my daughter. The look of concern and guilt flashed over each of their eyes and I knew instantly that they knew something or they are the cause of this.

I thought that it was strange that they knew that Isabella knew them and the look she had in her eyes when she looked at them held pure sadness and I knew then that something had happened.

"Is somebody going to explain?" I asked in a deathly calm voice which caused Jasper to wince as he felt how much rage had built up in me and because when I used this tone I meant business.

"Why do you care?" the blonde asked with a defensive tone, which I knew instantly that she was involved somehow.

"Because my daughter is upset and when she is upset I am not happy, so do you want to explain?" I asked my voice taking on an icy edge.

"Daughter?" Elena asked looking at us shocked.

"Yes daughter, again I ask why she is upset?" looking at the Cullen family I saw confusion and guilt flash through their eyes before the big one Emmett I think answered.

"Our brother left her telling us it was to keep her safe and that none of us should say good bye in fear that it would upset her more and of course Alice went along with this and no one questioned either." By the end of that I was livid. How dare he? How dare he screw her over like that?

"H-he said other things as well before leaving." Isabella said stepping out of my embrace.

"Like what?" sadness flashed in her eyes then with a fresh load of tears running down her face.

A/N: sorry it is so short I promise I will make the next chapter extra longer and hopefully I will update sooner to, I know it's been a while but I have been pretty busy and hopefully that won't be a problem. Again sorry it's so short, REVIEW and tell me what you think.

FreakoftheWORLD.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries. :'(

Chapter 5

Isabella's POV

Numbness, that's all I could feel as I told everyone here about the words he used, the coldness of his tone when he spoke. As I told everyone, I could hear the word as if it was an echo in my mind.

"_**You're not good for me Bella."**_

"_**I…Don't…Want…you… To come with me."**_

The pain I felt as those words left his mouth, the coolness of his tone as he said them. Tears fell down my face as I said the words that I dreaded to hear ever again leaving my mouth meekly as I told them.

I could see the sheer disappointment Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie shared the sadness Elena felt as I told her my story and the fury my father, jasper and Emmett shared. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder trying to offer comfort as I told them.

As I finished the last words of the tale my father looked murderous and as if he was about to leave the house on a rampage to hunt _E-E-Edward _down and harm him.

"He said that to you? To you. Does he have any idea of the torture he is about to endure?" dad asked as he paced the floor.

Seeing the fury in dads eyes all the Cullen's took a step back in fear that he would attack, the only one to stay put is Jasper and myself, though I couldn't find it in myself to care what happens to me any longer.

"Calm down, Damon your feelings are driving me crazy." Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry jasper, but I am not going to stand that lowlife hurting her the way he did." Dad said in a deathly calm voice which scared nearly everyone in the room.

Silence filled the room causing the tension to grow. Just then the door opened and in walked Stefan, looking around the room his eyes rested on me causing them to grow to the size of sources. Instantly Elena shot out of her seat and walked as fast as she could toward him.

"What's going on?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around Elena.

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short but it has been a while since I updated and my laptop only came in from repair today, and i promise that i will make the next chapter longer and i will update quicker than i have, but please leave a review and tell me what you think.

freakoftheWORLD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing of Twiligt or Vampire Diaries :( **

**Chapter 1**

(Isabella's POV)

Every pairs of eyes in the room turned to stare at me as if they expected me to tell the story again. I shifted my eyes to the floor silently pleading for someone to get the message that i didn't want to relive the story of my life for the second time tonight.

Fortunetly dad got the message as he cleared his throat and said, "Isabella, why don't you go and get cleaned up and rest for the evening." nodding my head I blured upstairs and followed my father scent until I was stood outside his room.

Ppushing the door open i saw that the room was pretty much bare, apart for the pile of books that lay next to his bed and a picture on his nightstand. Moving closer to the photo to see what photo it was I saw that it was one of the one's myself and dad had Stefan take when it was my 12 birthday.

That day i wore a beautiful blue dress that dad had bought me a few weeks before my birthday and he was in, a casual puffy white top with the top butten undone, (of course that was the style back then). I had the biggest smile on my face as i sat on my dad's lap with his arms around my waist as he looked at the camra and gave a small grine.

Placing the picture back down, I stood looking around the room seeing that it had a dresser, a cupboard and a door made out of Oak stood next to them.

Walking up to the door I pushed it open and saw that it was a bathroom. The walls around the room was made of black and white tiles, the bathtub was white so was the sink and of course the toilet which I found a bit odd as he had no use for it as he no longer could digest any solid foods.

"Do you like it?" a voice said behind me.

turning around I saw dad leaning against his bedrrom door.

"It's alright." was my reply.

Looking at his face I could see concern shining in his eyes of course he tried to cover it with a smirk and a crappy sense of humor, "What you say you have a shower and then after i'll take you out for a little while, you know do some father/daughter bonding." he asked with a fake cheery voice.

"Dad even i can tell that, that voice is fake." I told him with a weak smile.

"Isabella, he doesn't deserve you and to be quite honest he is lucky that I don't track him down and torture him for what he did to you." he said pulling me into a comforting hug as he rubbed circles on my back as once again tears fell from my eyes.

Thoughts flashed through my mind then one coming just as fast as the other. Why should I be crying over him after what he did to me? Maybe I should move on with my life, but how? Should I let my father hunt the bastard and his little pixie whore (Sorry I really like Alice's character I just feel in this story that Edward and herself are the ad guys) and torture them? Or should I ask the Cullens to ring them and tell them that they need their help and where they are so thy can see my true self?

As I thought of these questions anger burned inside me, turning the hurt that I once held for him turn to pure hate, how could he use me like that, the bastard? What gives him the right to take my heart and then stomp on it till it broke? How the hell could he do that to the person he called his mate?

'Wait,' I thought, 'That's means that we never were real mates, that he was in fact using me as his little "human" pet.'

Little did he know that i in fact was not human and he is about to get one hell of a wake up call, figratively speaking.

"Honey, are you alright?" dad asked pulling away to look at my face.

The face that no longer held tears but a mischeivious smirk that I could have only inherited from my father.

Seeing the look on my face he to smirked, "There's my girl." he said before handing me a pile of clothes .

"These are Elena's she said you can have them." dad said.

"Thank you but I have my own, i'll just go and get them plus I would like to talk to the Cullens for a moment." I told him walking toward the door.

Walking into the living room i saw that not much has changed except most of the Cullens have scattered and made their selves comfortable elsewhere, where as Elena was sat on Stefans lap, he who sported a very angry look.

"Hello, Stefan." I said as I walked further into the room.

"Isabella, you look better then you had when I first walked in." he said standing and walking over to give me a hug.

"Yes, well I made a little discovery a few minutes ago." I said pulling away.

He smiled down at me before walking over to Elena who was now standing by the couch and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can I have a word with all the Cullens please." I said addressing the room.

In a matter of seconds all of the Cullen family stood infront of me looking at me confused.

'Now this is going to be fun.' I thought as I smirked which caused Stefan to frown slightly knowing now that I was up to something.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter and now that Stefan is involved to Yay. Anyway Review and tell me what you think and I will update as soon as I can.**

**FreakoftheWORLD**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I own nothing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries :(

Chapter 7.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Esme asked concern evident in her voice.

"Everything is fine, but I would like you and Carlisle to do me a favour." I said giving her a small innocent smile which caused Stefan's frown to deepen.

Moving over to the chair closest to me I sat, looking at each face in this room. Seeing the suspicious, concerned and fear on every face in the room.

"Carlisle, do you still stay in contact with Edward and Alice?" I asked.

"Of course." was his only reply but the fear was shining through his eyes showing that he understands something is going to happen and it is not going to be good.

"Good, I would like you to phone Edward and tell him that there is trouble and you and Esme need their help, tell them your where abouts and to come as soon as possible but don't tell him or Alice that I am involved." I said smiling at him.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Isabella?" Stefan asked taking a step toward me.

"Of course it is, I am not going to let him get the best of me, I let that happen when I fell apart but I am not going to let him get away with using me as a pet when I am stronger than him." I said with venom in my voice.

The look on Stefan's face made it clear that he understood and he wasn't going to get in the way of this as he feels that Ed'Dick and the little pixie deserve what is about to happen to them.

_**A/N: I know it's short and I'm sorry it's just I have a lot of course work to do at the moment but I promise that my net chapter will be longer. Leave a review and tell me what you think.**_

_**FreakoftheWORLD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing of Twilight that belongs to two authors who are amazing at writing novels.**

**Chapter 8**

Isabella's POV

Carlisle had called Alice and Edward about an hour ago explaining to them that they are in danger and need help and of course the two idiots believed it. Sitting here now I was thinking about how my plan could work best, I mean the two of them are responsible because they had betrayed both me and Jasper and I am sure that they could care so little about the pain they have caused that is way I am going to show them who they are truly up against. By the time I am through with those two they will be begging for death.

Smirking at the last part of my thoughts I noticed that everything was quiet and every pair of eyes were staring at me with slight fear and confusion as they don't know what I am planning. The only face that shared the same smirk as me was dad's and that is because he knew whatever it was that I was planning that it can't be good and is looking forward to finding out what it is, that will happen to Ed'Dick and that cheating little pixie.

"Isabella, would you like to accompany me to the Grill." Dad asked dramatically breaking the silence that occupied the room.

"Why not." I replied taking my father's arm and leaving everyone else in the living room.

"Wait!" Alice yelled, "Someone's coming."

As soon as the words left her mouth someone knocked the front door. Dad went and opened it revealing a man that looked to be in his late twenties with light brown hair and brown eyes, (Sorry can't remember his real eye colour.) he wore jeans a white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"What do you want, Saltzman." Dad groaned at the stranger.

"We need to talk." Was all the man said.

Opening the door wider he let the man which dad called Saltzman in and lead him to the living room.

"I see you have company." He said looking at everyone in the room.

"What are you doing here, Alaric?" At that name I stiffened.

Not one person in the room missed this movement and every eyes turned to stare at me.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been busy but hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**FreakoftheWORLD.**


	9. AN

A/N: I'm sorry this is not an update. I'm writing a note so you don;t think i have abandond this but I have some course work that i need to do and i have my mocks coming up so i won;t be able to update for a while, but i promise I will update as soon as i can and hopefully have mor chapters done also.

Keep checking because I might update soon.

FreakoftheWORLD.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or Vampire Diaries…**

**A/N: In my last chapter near the end I mentioned that Alice was there. I'm sorry it was meant to be Rosalie. Again I'm really sorry about the name Typo. **

**Chapter 9**

**Isabella's POV**

Shock washed through me as I looked at him. He looks slightly older but he still looks the same. How the hell am I going to explain this one to dad?

"Bella?" Alaric asked looking at me with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I, ah." My mind has gone blank I literally can't think of anything to say. Shit, Dad is really going to kill me.

Everyone was still staring at me, dad had crossed his arms across his chest and gave me a look telling me that I better explain myself now or I'm going to be in more trouble than what it's worth.

I looked back at Alaric only to see that his shocked expression turned into a cold glare

"You know hime?" he all but growled at me.

I opened my mouth to reply but i couldn't, something was enabling me to talk. Fear began to creep in as i thought of all the possiblities that i could take now. I could lie and say that that Charlie sent me to stay with dad because of the hurt I went through and dad is a family friend, but that only get me into more trouble with dad. Or I could tell the truth and risk Alaric trying to kill me again.

"Isabella." a warning voice said bringing me back from my thoughts.

"I-I uh, mete him through Charlie they are very close friends, of course when we did meet we had our problems." I said giving Alaric a pointed look while he glared back.

"I was right from the beginning wasn't I?" he asked not taking his eyes off me.

"No, like I said from when we mete I am no threat to anyone other than well people who cross me." I finished with a slight smirk.

Slowly he moved toward me and I saw something move in his hands and apparently I wasn't the only one as Jasper was instantly infront of me blocking Alaric from moving any closer.

"Move." Alaric growled glaring at Jasper with a look that I have never seen in his eyes before.

"No," Jasper growled, "You are not going to hurt her I will make sure of that." he finished with a warning.

"You think you scare me Cold One? Do you? Cause I can tell you now that I don't and if you don't move right now then I can promise you that you will die as well as her." Alaric warned.

Before Jasper or I could comment Alaric was against the wall with my father's hand crushing his throat.

"You might wan't to rethink your threat against my daughter, Ric, o'r she won't be the one dying." he growled while he exposed his true face as he glared.

"Y-your d-daughter?" Alaric questioned through gasps as he tried his hardest to remove the hand that was blocking his windpipe so he couldn't breath.

A/N: It's short and i'm sorry the next chapter i'm going to give you my word is going to be longer. I hope you like it, REVIEW your comments to tell me what you think.

FreakoftheWORLD


End file.
